


A Tale of Two Beds

by babymonkeyonaturtle101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymonkeyonaturtle101/pseuds/babymonkeyonaturtle101
Summary: Based off of this headcanon; ‘In the 50s and 60s, Steve and Bucky’s apartment was made into an exhibit, and you could walk around it as it was with the addition of loads of Howling Commandos memorabilia. The first thing the curator had to do, however, was to buy a bed that matched the one they already had. They couldn’t have the public thinking that Captain America and Bucky Barnes shared a single bed, absolutely not.’





	A Tale of Two Beds

 “It’ll be fun”

“No it won’t Tony, it’ll just be creepy.”

“I actually agree with Tony on this one, Stevie”

“Wait what?” 

“Well I kind of want to see our apartment again. I can’t remember it all too well so maybe seeing it again will help me.”

Steve looked at Bucky and sighed. He knew that Bucky had him wrapped around his finger but he couldn’t ever say no to him. Not with those eyes. And that hair. And-

“I wonder if there’ll be anything scandalous there.”

“Seriously Tony! This is a museum for children as well as adult so I doubt there with be anything obscene. And besides, Stevie probably threw everything that could be classed as ‘adult’ after I was drafted.”

“Well I’m still excited to see where you two used to live; boring or not.”

 

—————————————————————————

 

Due to security reasons, the museum was closed to the public when they went so that they weren’t harassed by fans and the press.

This also meant, however, that Tony could say whatever he liked without and filter with no body there to scrutinise him (except for Steve and Bucky). As soon as he stepped through their old front door, Steve was close to tears.

His version of the serum had enhanced his memory so whilst he didn’t have trouble recalling the small apartment, seeing it in person brought him back in time. Back to when it was Bucky and him against the world.

As the main living space was closed off by a rope, you could still see the two but indentations in the couch; one significantly larger than the other. Framed sketches of Sarah Rogers and Winifed Barnes sat on a small wooden table that was pushed up against the wall with two rickety chairs neatly tucked underneath.

As he saw the sketches, Bucky gasped slightly, eyes glazed over.

“Is that-“

“Yeah”

Steve squeezed his friends hand to reassure him and relaxed when he felt his friend squeeze back. Steve had forgotten that Tony was there until his loud voice broke the silence.

“We are about to enter the bedroom of one Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes. Prepare yourselves.”

As they walked through the doorway, however, Steve instantly knew something wasn’t right and he could already feel the anger bubbling and brewing inside his chest.

There were two beds.

“What the fuck is this? No seriously what the actual fuck!”

“Calm down, Capsicle, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“No it’s not you Tony. It’s this room!”

“What’s wrong with it?” Tony started to look around it “I’ll admit your bedding is rather ugly but it isn’t that bad.”

“Isn’t the bedding, Tony”, Bucky replied quietly. “It’s the bed”

“Or rather beds”

“What’s wrong with them? I mean they could be bigger. Single beds aren’t great for company either but they’re not terrible or anything”

“It’s jus-” Bucky started.

“We shared a bed. This bed” Steve gestured at the shabbier of the two beds. “This piece of shit wasn’t ours but this goddamn country couldn’t stand the thought of Captain America sharing a bed with another man so they had to go and buy another bed.”

The room was silent for a while until Tony stood up from the floor where he and the other two had been sat for the last half an hour.

“Alright well go on then. Use your super soldier strength and move the bed. I’ll get the door.” Steve and Bucky shared a glance before turning to Tony.

“We can’t just move the bed, Tony”

“Says who? Technically you still own this apartment so nobody can stop you from rearranging your furniture. Get all feng shui up in here.”

“Alright I mean what’ve we got to lose? I mean, besides this bed of course.”

“Okay sure let’s do this”

 

—————————————————————————

 

Pepper liked to spend her Monday mornings in the peace and quiet. Start the week off on a high note. However, on this particular Monday morning, she was not enjoying the peace and quiet. And she knew just who to blame.

“What the hell did you do that for Tony. That is a museum and now the press has gone bat-shit crazy because you thought it would be funny to play a practical joke on Steve and James. I’m really disappointed in you.”

“I didn-“

“And seriously they could be really offended by that. I mean-“

“Pepper just back off okay. Yes, they were offended but not because of what I did. I mean, I didn’t even do it but because of what that museum did.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“The beds. There aren’t supposed to be two of them.”

“Wait so-“

“They shared a single bed but somebody didn’t think the American public could handle that so they bought a second bed to look like it was theirs. So we, all three of us, decided to get rid of the fake bed.”

“Well whilst I’m glad that you did what you did, you’ve left me to deal with the media which, by the way, is having a field day.”

“Well let them! Quite frankly it should’ve happened a long time ago!”

“Have you spoken to Steve and James yet today? Do you know how they’re reacting to this?”

“Um…not yet”

 

 

——meanwhile in avengers tower residential floors——

 

 

Steve walked barefoot down the hall towards Bucky’s room. Often they’d both sleep in Bucky’s room but Steve wasn’t feeling too well last night. It started at the ‘museum’ when they were all sat in silence.

After the initial anger at seeing the two beds had worn off, Steve felt something strange in his chest but he assumed that it was the leftover Mexican that he’d eat for breakfast. And then the Chinese takeaway that he’d ordered because he was still hungry.

But he knew that wasn’t it because the serum had boosted his immune system so he was physically him from getting sick.

So Steve did what he does best. He went to Bucky. “Bucky, are you awake?” Steve whispered, knocking on the door.

“Yes I’m awake no thanks to you’re elephant feet plodding down the hall. Anyway, what’s up?"

“I don’t know. After seeing the two beds I just felt a bit nauseous but I can’t be ill because of the serum so I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Steve watched Bucky as he was thinking. He watched the way his eyes flutters as he looked at his hands. He watched the way his eyebrows met his long eyelashes as he frowned. He watched the way he dampened his lips slightly with the tip of his tongue. Then Bucky’s voice interrupted his train of thought. Well, not entirely. It’s just send him down a whole other track. Now he was thinking about Bucky’s voice.

“Steve!?”

“Hm?” Steve snapped his head up to look at Bucky who was staring at him very intently.

“Maybe you’re just experiencing some strong emotions about the bed scenario. Like when I see you talking to Sam or Tony for a long time, I start to feel a bit nauseous because I’m jealous.”

Steve, who had been stood leaning against the doorframe, made his way inside to perch on the end of Bucky’s bed.

“You never told me that.” Steve look at Bucky, who just gave him a half-hearted shrug. “Why do you feel jealous, Buck?” Steve said, pausing before adding “you know you’re my favourite.”

Bucky shot him a grin before saying, “Of course I’m your fucking favourite cause your my favourite. If you weren’t, you think I wouldn’t have kicked you out of my room already.”

They sat there in the quiet for a bit before Steve asked, “You don’t think I’m jealous of a bed, do you?”

Bucky chucked before replying, “ Course not. But there are other emotions, besides jealousy: anger, sadness, happiness, love.”

Steve snorted. “What?!”

“Well, I just doubt that I’d be feeling love. It’s not like I bonded with the bed or that we were best mates or anything.”

“Alright then, Mr Smarty Pant, you kind find out the cause of your deadly sickness yourself.” Bucky said, throwing a pillow at Steve’s head. “And close the door behind you. I need to finish my beauty sleep.”

As he went to close the door, Steve added “Don’t think either of us need anymore sleep, Buck.”

 

 

— —

 

 

“I just don’t know what he’s getting at,” Steve said, untaping his hands after practically destroying all of S.H.I.E.L.D’s punching bags.

“God. You’re so dense, Rogers.” Nat replied, climbing out of the sparing ring, leaving a traumatised trainee behind her.

“Rude.” Steve snorted and pulled on his jumped before turning back to wait for Natasha.

“I mean first of all, he said he feels jealous when you talk to me or Sam a lot.” “So?” “So, he clearly feels strongly about you and is very protective...”

“Okay but what about the nauseous feeling?”

Natasha let out a sigh, before replying “Were you offended by the two beds?”

“Well yeah I mean what’s the problem with two guys sharing a bed?”

“So you support gay rights?”

“Of course I do! Why wouldn’t I?”

“Just asking since obviously it was frowned upon in the 40s.”

“It doesn’t bother me because I-” Steve broke of suddenly, face pink and eyes watering slightly.

“I know Steve, I know.” Steve turned towards Nat who had her arms out as an offer for a hug (which was very rare for Natasha)

“So you don’t mind?” Steve asked, looking down to meet Nat with his puppy-like eyes

“Why the hell would I mind? The only thing that bothers me is how oblivious your are.”

“I am not oblivious.”

“Well I’m not so I can see quite clearly that you have feelings for one metal-armed super soldier.”

“Wait what? I don’t like Bucky. Not like that.”

“C’mon Steve. You really don’t think I’m that naïve, do you?”

“Is it really obvious?” Natasha could see the panicked look on Steves face and did her best to reassure him whilst still telling him the truth.

“Depends on who you are. Barnes hasn’t a clue, Tony and Bruce spend so much time in the lab that I’d be surprised if they knew, Sam and Wanda know because they’re actually observant and Clint, well, Clint knows but he won’t say anything if you don’t want him to.” Nat finished with a slightly scary smile that made Steve worry what she would do to Clint if he said something.

“Well what do I do, Nat? I can hardly tell him. I might be okay with it but who says Bucky will? He grew up back then as well. What if he hates me, Nat?”

“He won’t hate you, Steve. Trust me”

 

 

— — the following night — —

 

 

“Hey, Buck” Steve whispered, pushing the door open and going halfway in.

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky smiled at Steve before looking concerned “what’s wrong?”

Steve fiddled with the hem of his shirt “I realised why I felt nauseous” “That’s good, Stevie. Anything to be concerned about?” Steve kept staring at his feet, too embarrassed to make eye contact with Bucky.

“Um..well you see it was about the two beds and..well..I wasn’t actually feeling nauseous but more a mix of sadness and anger and jealousy and love.” Steve said the last bit as quietly as he could so Bucky would’t hear (he did he didn’t tell Steve).

“Oh okay. Why were you feeling all these emotions then? It is just a bed.”

“It’s not the bed but more like uh what the bed represents an- oh it’s silly Buck nevermind”

“Your feelings are never silly Stevie”

“Well um-“ Steve looked up at Bucky who was watching him expectantly “Buck, I need to tell you something and you may hate me for it bu-“

“I could never hate you St-“

“I’m gay” Bucky quietly watched Steve, who took a shaky breath, before standing up and slowly walking towards Steve. Steve stared at his feet but he could still see Bucky’s shadow approaching and soon enough, he was enveloped in a ‘James Buchanan Barnes Bearhug’. Steve couldn’t do anything but stand there as he felt the tears pool in his eyes and start to run down his check.

“It’s okay Stevie. I don’t mind”

“Bu-“

“Honestly it don’t bother me one bi-“

“Bucky” Steve half shouted to interrupt his friend. Bucky faced at Steve with a confused look upon his face.

“I love you” Bucky smiled before replying

“I love you too, Stevie”

“No Bucky I really love you. I mean- I _love_ you Buck”

“I know Stevie,” Bucky said with a smile, “I love you too”

Bucky leant over to Steve and held his chin gently with his flesh hand before leaning forwards for a short but sweet kiss. Steve just laughed before putting his hand behind Bucky’s neck and pulling him into a rougher, deeper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It’s my first story so I’m kind of unsure as to what people will think. More to come soon(ish) hopefully if people like it! Xxx


End file.
